


so no one told you life was gonna be this way

by ColoradoPeculiar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bisexual Alya Césaire, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chaos, Character Development, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Crack, Embrace the chaos, Fluff, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, Humor, I make no promises on an upload schedule, It's chat fic!, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Most likely another long fic, Multi, Not Me!, Pansexual Adrien Agreste, Post-Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), Pre-Season/Series 03, Queer Nino Lahiffe, Texting, There may be some angst too, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Who Knows?, Will there be plot???, for everyone, group chat au, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: Ladybug: Back to businessLadybug: Now that Mayura is around, we’re going to need more help. You all have proven yourselves to be heroes, and I believe in each and every one of you. That’s why I managed to convince the Guardian to give you your miraculouses full time.Ladybug: This is a chat so we can notify each other when akumas are happeningLadybug: This is also in case we have another Shadow Moth case on our hands and have to re-transform multiple timesLadybug: This is NOT for goofing off whenever you wantChat Noir: but Ladybug :(Ladybug: …..fineA post-season two, pre-season three chat fic!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	1. chaos has entered the chat

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here we go! I've been super excited to write this, especially because I adore chat fics. I'm not sure how my upload schedule will be because I still have the two other works to write, plus another new fic. HOWEVER, I'm aiming for once every two weeks, but it may be more often or less often than that. Now that that's out of the way.... enjoy the chaos!

**9:03**

**[Chat Noir has added Carapace, Ladybug, and two others to the chat]**

**Chat Noir:** heyyyy everyone!

 **Rena Rouge:** ohmygosh

 **Rena Rouge:** Is tis real?

 **Carapace:** tis

 **Queen Bee:** tis

 **Chat Noir:** tis

 **Rena Rouge:** shut uppp

 **Rena Rouge:** im too busy fangirling i cant worry about spelling

 **Ladybug:** I still think this is a bad idea

 **Rena Rouge:** ADJIADIDKADNJN LADYBUG!!!!

 **Chat Noir:** dw m'lady! It's a good idea for us to have a way to communicate with each other

 **Ladybug:** Yeah, yeah

 **Ladybug:** However, it's imperative that we keep our identities a secret

 **Queen Bee:** _ahem_

 **Ladybug:** It's imperative for everyone but Chloe to keep their identities a secret

 **Chat Noir:** we will!

 **Chat Noir:** i pawmise :3

 **Ladybug:** Good Lord, don't make me regret this, Chat Noir

 **Chat Noir:** come on bugaboo when have i let you down???

 **Ladybug:** well.....

 **Chat Noir:** :'(

 **Carapace:** rejected.

 **Ladybug:** Back to business

 **Ladybug:** Now that Mayura is around, we're going to need more help. You all have proven yourselves to be heroes, and I believe in each and every one of you. That's why I managed to convince the Guardian to give you your miraculouses full time.

 **Ladybug:** This is a chat so we can notify each other when akumas are happening

 **Ladybug:** This is also in case we have another Shadow Moth case on our hands and have to re-transform multiple times

 **Ladybug** : This is NOT for goofing off whenever you want

 **Chat Noir:** but Ladybug :(

 **Ladybug:**.....fine

 **Ladybug:** We can chat on here, but no identity stuff! Keep it vague

 **Carapace:** i can hear rena's squeal from here

 **Rena Rouge:** i have SO MANY QUESTIONS

 **Rena Rouge:** one, Guardian?

 **Rena Rouge:** two, can I really keep Trixx full time???? I just thought you forgot to collect it last time

 **Rena Rouge:** three, ladybug rlly loves bending the rules for chat doesn't she?

 **Ladybug:** I-

 **Rena Rouge:** I AM NOT FINISHED

 **Rena Rouge:** four, why does ladybug text like a grandmother?

 **Ladybug:** I do not! I just have auto capitalization on

 **Queen Bee:** turn it off join the darkside

 **Carapace:** dark side! dark side!

 **Rena Rouge:** dark side! dark side!

 **Chat Noir:** dark side! dark side!

 **Ladybug:** Chaaaaat you're supposed to be on my side

 **Chat Noir:** i will be! after you join the dark side

 **Ladybug:** I wish you could all hear the sigh I just let out

 **Chat Noir:** please bugaboo?

 **Ladybug:** Ughhhhhhh

 **Ladybug:** there, happy now?

 **Queen Bee:** very

 **Chat Noir:** incredibly

 **Ladybug:** the things i do for you

 **Carapace:** ladybug just ignoring the rest of rena's questions

 **Rena Rouge:** shhhhh

 **Rena Rouge:** its fine!!! dont worry about it

 **Ladybug:** right the Guardian should probably explain that

 **Rena Rouge:** no no its fine go back to talking with chat

 **Ladybug:**....

 **Ladybug:** so the Guardian

 **Rena Rouge** dammit carapace see what you did?

 **Rena Rouge:** you interrupted my ship

 **Carapace:** oops sorry

 **Queen Bee:** well, i for one would like to hear what ladybug has to say

 **Ladybug:** thank you

 **Ladybug:** okay so basically the Guardian is someone who watches over the miraculouses

 **Ladybug:** hes the one who gave chat and i our miraculouses so i look to him for advice

 **Ladybug:** he was hesitant at first about handing out more miraculouses but... it is clear now that we can trust you guys and that some more practice will do us some good

 **Ladybug:** and yes all of you are now official members of Team Miraculous! congrats!

 **Rena Rouge:** AHHHHH

 **Rena Rouge:** thank you ladybug!!!!

 **Rena Rouge:** i swear i won't let you down!!!!

**[Carapace has named the chat "Team Miraculous".]**

**Ladybug:** carapace that's way too obvious, what if someone got our phones??

 **Queen Bee:** and utterly uncreative

 **Carapace:** well fine then id like to see you do better

**[Queen Bee has named the chat "Dream Team."]**

**[Rena Rouge has named the chat "Ridiculous, Utterly Ridiculous".]**

**Queen Bee:** :(

 **Ladybug:** rena....

 **Rena Rouge:** fine

**[Rena Rouge has named the chat "shuddup hawkmoth".]**

**Queen Bee:** that's better

 **Ladybug:** you dont think thats too obvious???

**[Chat Noir has named the chat "shuddup hawkma".]**

**Chat Noir:** cuz gigantitan

 **Ladybug:** i still worry its too obvious

 **Rena Rouge:** lb i think you should be more worried about our chat names

 **Rena Rouge:** i mean everyone hates hawkmoth but like,,,, us having hero names???

 **Chat Noir:** we could always say it was rp!

 **Carapace:** ^^

 **Queen Bee:** as if i would ever do roleplay!

 **Rena Rouge:** didnt the ladyblogger expose you for being a lb cosplayer when was akumatized

 **Queen Bee:** that's irrelevant

 **Carapace:** utterly irrelevant?

 **Ladybug:** guys enough

 **Ladybug:** rena has a point

 **Ladybug:** one sec lemme see if we can change our names

**[Ladybug has changed their name to "Spots".]**

******Chat Noir:** haha! success!

**[Chat Noir has changed their name to "Catastrophe".]**

**Spots:** why am i not surprised that the first thing that came to your mind was a pun?

 **Catastrophe:** because ;3

 **Spots:** good lord

**[Queen Bee has changed their name to "Princess of Paris".]**

**[Rena Rouge has changed their name to "the fox says mirage".]**

**[Carapace has changed their name to "literally a TMNT".]**

**the fox says mirage:** that better lb?

 **Spots:** yes very

 **Catastrophe:** hey ladybug, what do i have to do to convince you to put your chat name as my lady????

 **Spots:** yeahhhh... that's not happening

 **Catastrophe:** aww :'(

 **Spots:** sorry kitty

 **literally a TMNT:** ladybug you have just disappointed thousands of ladynoir shippers what do you have to say for yourself?

 **Spots:** sorry not sorry

 **the fox says mirage:** ouch

 **Catastrophe:** ouch

 **Princess of Paris:** ouch

 **Spots:** chloe not you too!

 **Princess of Paris:** sry ladybug but i adore power couples

 **Spots:** that awkward moment when everyone ships you with your best friend

 **Catastrophe:** that awkward moment when everyone, including you, ships you with your best friend but your best friend doesn't

 **literally a TMNT:** f in the chat

 **the fox says mirage:** f

 **Princess of Paris:** how about no?

 **Spots:** f

 **the fox says mirage:** LADYBUG hjfhjzherihawehnjk

 **Spots:** what? i am offering my sympathy

 **literally a TMNT:**...

 **Catastrophe:** tfw the aforementioned best friend offers her sympathy

 **Spots:** oh.. right. sorry

 **Catastrophe:** i've said it before and ill say it again. your friendship means everything to me. dont apologize for not feeling something, okay? i will never ever blame you for you feelings

 **Spots:** thanks kitty

 **the fox says mirage:** that's literally so cute, what the heck?

 **Princess of Paris:** chat noir: literally gets rejected rena rouge: OMG ship!

 **the fox says mirage:** what was it you said earlier? oh yeah, that's irrelevant ****

 **Princess of Paris:** that only works for me

 **the fox says mirage:** no??? it doesn't????

 **Princess of Paris:** im the princess after all

 **Catastrophe:** chloe, paris doesn't have a monarchy

 **Princess of Paris:** but if it did i would be the princess

 **Catastrophe:** i have evidence that suggests otherwise

 **Princess of Paris:** my father's the mayor so hed be king

 **Princess of Paris:** im his daughter so id be the princess!

 **literally a TMNT:** shes got a point

 **Catastrophe:**... fine, but there's someone who fits the role of princess much better than you

 **the fox says mirage:** who???

 **Catastrophe:** my lips are sealed.

 **the fox says mirage:** lb do you know who it is?

 **Spots:**...

 **the fox says mirage:** you know??

 **Catastrophe:** HoW

 **Spots:** she tells me things

 **Catastrophe:** and you arent mad???

 **Spots:** you havent revealed your identity yet sooo

 **the fox says mirage:** explanation???

 **Spots:** chat noir may or may nor have a few civilian friends

 **the fox says mirage:** oH????

 **Catastrophe:** lb stop exposing me

 **Spots:** yep. according to her he's been stopping by for months now

 **the fox says mirage:** OH????

 **Catastrophe:** you just be quiet

 **Princess of Paris:** so youre saying some civilian girl is more of a princess than moi?

 **Catastrophe:** yes.

 **Spots:** yes.

 **the fox says mirage:** idk who you're talking about but i agree

 **literally a TMNT:** what she said

 **Spots:** alright everyone, i'm signing off for now

 **Spots:** my next teacher is SUPER strict about phones and i can't risk getting caught

 **the fox says mirage:** same bye!!

 **Catastrophe:** bye m'lady! bye rena! i have to go too

 **literally a TMNT:** talk to you guys later

 **Princess of Paris:** i have to go too now that im a superheroine i shouldnt use my father to get out of trouble

 **Catastrophe:** thats the spirit chloe!

 **Princess of Paris:** chat noir... class?

 **Catastrophe:** Right, right!

 **Princess of Paris:** good lord. 


	2. when you give a chat bubblegum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:  
> Catastrophe-Chat Noir  
> Spots-Ladybug  
> literally a TMNT-Carapace  
> the fox says mirage-Rena Rouge  
> Princess of Paris-Queen Bee

**shuddup hawkma**

**2:03**

**Catastrophe:** did you guys know that bubblegum was created in 1928???

**the fox says mirage:** chat its literally 2am what are you doing up?

**Catastrophe:** what are you doing up rena?

**the fox says mirage:** dont change the subject

**Catastrophe:** its a work thing

**the fox says mirage:** what type of work thing makes you get up this early? 

**Catastrophe:** technically it didnt make me get up this early 

**Catastrophe:** it just made me stay up this late

**the fox says mirage:** that isnt good either????

**Catastrophe:** well i answered your question now answer mine

**the fox says mirage:** i cant say too much cuz identity things but i have a hobby/job that needs updating and im doing that tonight

**Catastrophe:** hobby/job?

**the fox says mirage:** yeah i started it as a fun thing on the side but now its grown into something that has gotten me some credit with ppl who do similar things

**Catastrophe:** thats so cool!!!!

**the fox says mirage:** yeah its a lot of fun 

**the fox says mirage:** even if its destroyed my sleeping schedule 

**Catastrophe:** i get that dw

**Catastrophe:** all my friends are like sometimes

**the fox says mirage:** like the civilian you visit?

**Catastrophe:** …

**Catastrophe:** … 

**Catastrophe:** ...maybe

**the fox says mirage:** 👀👀

**the fox says mirage:** care to elaborate???

**Catastrophe:** nope. 

**the fox says mirage:** you cant just tell us that you have a friend you visit as chat noir and then LEAVE 

**Catastrophe:** WATCH ME 

**the fox says mirage:** CHAT NOIR YOU LITTLE BI-

**Spots:** YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO BED

**the fox says mirage:** l-l-ladybug?

**Spots:** DONT LADYBUG ME ITS YOUR FAULT IM UP RIGHT NOW

**Catastrophe:** m’lady im so sorry!!!

**Spots:** CHAT NOIR I AM THIS CLOSE TO SKINNING YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU

**Spots:** DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO WAKE UP TO BUZZING???

**Catastrophe:** maybe put the chat on do not disturb and then turn it back on in the morning?

**Catastrophe:** then you can go back to sleep

**Spots:** i would but im worried i wouldnt remember to put it off of do not disturb and then miss something

**the fox says mirage:** no more caps lock?

**the fox says mirage:** are we in the clear?

**Spots:** rena you are on such thin ice rn you dont even know 

**Spots:** tikki is the only reason im not transformed and breaking into your place to stanrgle you 

**the fox says mirage:** i would make fun of that misspelling but… 

**Catastrophe:** [ **image.jpg** ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/92/2e/ad/922ead973f085c1defe3d6423f241eea.jpg)

**Spots:** you did NOT just meme at me

**Catastrophe:** [ **image.jpg** ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/024/785/Screen_Shot_2017-11-30_at_1.12.37_PM.jpg)

**Spots:** chat NOIR

**Catastrophe:** im so sorry bugaboo i couldnt help myself! 

**Catastrophe:** pleasedontkillme 

**Spots:** just this once 

**Spots:** but only because im too concerned about you staying up this late because of work 

**the fox says mirage:** does that mean im off the hook too?

**Spots:** seeing as your job isnt required and you did this yourself, no. 

**the fox says mirage:** ouch. 

**Catastrophe:** haha! she likes me better 

**Spots:** thats debatable 

**the fox says mirage:** AKJDKJUIUEJKSJ

**Catastrophe: 😿**

**Spots:** im kidding! i love you all

**Spots:** also…

**Spots:** someone learned how to use emojis!

**Catastrophe:** 1, love you too 😽

**Catastrophe:** 2, your one to talk a week ago you had perfect spelling and grammar

**Catastrophe:** so there. im not the only one behind on texting lingo

**the fox says mirage:** weve corrupted her

**Spots:** we really just gonna ignore the fact that chat said ‘texting lingo’??? okay then. 

**Catastrophe:** and here i thought you loved me!!

**Spots:** wheres your proof?

**Catastrophe:** the message you sent less than a minute ago???

**[Spots has deleted one message.]**

**Catastrophe:** jokes on you i got a screenshot! 

**Spots:** ....dammit 

**Catastrophe: 😸**

**Spots:** im really not a fan of you rn chat 

**the fox says mirage:** five bucks says shes grinning 

**Spots:** wha-?

**Spots:** I AM NOT

**Catastrophe:** sorry m’lady im with rena on this one 

**Spots:** whyyyy

**Catastrophe:** call it optimism

**Spots:** hmph… 

**Spots:** well you may or may not have been right 

**Catastrophe:** haha success!

**the fox says mirage:** i want my five dollars LB

**Spots:** excuse you i never finalized the bet!

**the fox says mirage:** boo

**Catastrophe:** better luck next time rena 

**Spots:** you did not 

**Catastrophe:** oh, but i did bugaboo 

**Catastrophe:** she made a bet with Lady Luck no way shes gonna win

**Spots:** oh hardy har

**Spots:** ill have you know i have experienced plenty of misfortune when im not suited up

**Catastrophe:** ooo please do share

**Spots:** no ❤

**Spots:** you dont need more ammo against me 

**Catastrophe:** like you dont have any ammo against me???

**Spots:** true true

**Spots:** if only the press could see my blackmail folder

**Spots:** you wouldnt be much of the ‘suave Chat Noir’ if they knew…

**Catastrophe:** you can just shush 

**Spots:** 😁

**Catastrophe:** i dont like you

**Spots:** love you too kitty

**Catastrophe:** rena get the camera!!!!

**The fox says mirage:** ss taken and added to LadyNoir folder

**Spots:** wait-

**Spots:** no-

**[Spots has deleted one message.]**

**Catastrophe:** TOO LATE WE HAVE PHOTOGRAPHIC EVIDENCE 

**Spots:** NO YOU DONT

**the fox says mirage:** image.jpg 

**Spots:** well fuck 

**Catastrophe:** is loving me really such a bad thing?

**Catastrophe:** im hurt

**Spots:** you know it isnt

**literally a TMNT:** i just woke up to rena calling me and screeching in my ear

**literally a TMNT:** i shouldve guessed it was because of you two

**Catastrophe:** oops…?

**Spots:** i mean its not a huge deal 

**Spots:** i tell all my friends i love them 

**Catastrophe:** yeah but shes a ladynoir stan

**the fox says mirage:** excuse you its LadyNoir 

**the fox says mirage:** show some respect 

**Catastrophe:** point? proven. 

**Spots:** the ship name? capitalized.

**literally a TMNT:** rena? squealing.

**the fox says mirage:** hotel? trivago.

**Princess of Paris:** out of ALL of the gcs i expect to be blowing up at three am this was the least likely 

**Catastrophe:** yeah LB! what happened to ‘akuma attack and emergencies only’?

**Spots:** an idiodic cat who decided that a knowledge about bubblegum is more important than sleep

**Catastrophe:** hey dont blame me! 

**Catastrophe:** blame my boss! 

**Catastrophe:** hes the one who gave me the bubblegum!

**Spots:** but hes not the one who decided to text us at 2am 

**Princess of Paris:** you know theres this thing called do not disturb

**Princess of Paris:** i suggest you use it 

**Spots:** im too awake to try and go back to bed at this point

**Spots:** its fine i practically live off of coffee now anyway

**the fox says mirage:** same

**Catastrophe:** coffee is a life saver

**Princess of Paris:** i prefer tea

**literally a TMNT:** why am i not surprised? 

**Catastrophe:** because its chloe

**the fox says mirage:** ^^

**Princess of Paris:** whats that supposed to mean???

**literally a TMNT:** dont worry about it

**Princess of Paris:** dont get jealous just bc i can afford the quality things 

**the fox says mirage:** dont worry were not

**Princess of Paris:** ouch 

**Princess of Paris:** im offended 

**the fox says mirage:** good. 

**the fox says mirage:** you should be 

**Spots:** alright you two

**Spots:** lets continue this conversation when its not 3am 

**Spots:** if theres an akuma tomorrow we need to be prepared

**Spots:** got it?

**Princess of Paris:** yeah, yeah, im going to bed

**literally a TMNT:** thank the lord the buzzing will stop

**Spots:** you too rena

**Spots:** put the hobby away for now

**the fox says mirage:** ugh fine

**the fox says mirage:** goodnight 

**Catastrophe:** night!

**Spots:** get some rest everyone

**Direct Messages**

**Ladybug-Chat Noir**

**3:08**

**Ladybug:** hey are you okay?

**Chat Noir:** lb???

**Chat Noir:** yeah im fine??? 

**Chat Noir:** are you okay???

**Ladybug:** yeah!

**Ladybug:** but ive heard you complain about your job before on patrols 

**Ladybug:** and now its making you stay up until ungodly hours of the morning?

**Chat Noir:** thanks m’lady it means a lot to me

**Ladybug:** your my partner kitty

**Ladybug:** you and me against the world

**Chat Noir:** yeah 

**Chat Noir:** you get some rest okay?

**Ladybug:** okay

**Ladybug:** but if you have another night like this text me okay?

**Ladybug:** you can bug me with all the bubblegum knowledge you want

**Chat Noir:** thank you bugaboo

**Chat Noir:** ❤

**Ladybug: ❤**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just.... gonna ignore the other projects I'm supposed to be working on right now....


	3. lyric pranks and love lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catastrophe: we’ve got a 
> 
> Catastrophe: number one victory royale 
> 
> literally a TMNT: yeah fortnite we bout to get down
> 
> the fox says mirage: get down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I've got other things to work on, but I needed to get this chapter up before this song went out of style! So, there. That's my defense.

**shuddup hawkma**

**14:26**

**Catastrophe:** we’ve got a 

**Catastrophe:** number one victory royale 

**literally a TMNT:** yeah fortnite we bout to get down

**the fox says mirage:** get down

**Catastrophe:** ten kills on the board right now

**the fox says mirage:** just wiped out tomato town

**literally a TMNT:** my friend just got down

**the fox says mirage:** ive revived him now were heading south bound

**Catastrophe:** now were in the pleasant park streets

**literally a TMNT:** look at the map go to the mark sheets

**the fox says mirage:** take me to your xbox to play fortnite today

**Catastrophe:** you can take me to moist mire but not loot lake 

**literally a TMNT:** i would really love to 

**Catastrophe:** chug jug with you 

**the fox says mirage:** we can be pro fortnite gamers

**Princess of Paris:** i have never been more ashamed to say that im associated with you

**Catastrophe: 😁**

**the fox says mirage: 😁**

**literally a TMNT: 😁**

**Princess of Paris:** i hate you all

**Catastrophe:** i have evidence that suggests otherwise

**Princess of Paris:** id like to see this evidence. 

**Catastrophe:** [ **image.jpg** ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EO6akjSX4AIJ70Q.jpg)

**Princess of Paris:** then im just going to assume that you have no evidence

**Catastrophe:** oh i have evidence 

**Catastrophe:** but it could get me in trouble with lb 

**Catastrophe:** so i will remain silent 

**Spots:** good choice

**Catastrophe:** bugaboo!!! your here!!!

**Spots:** yes i am

**Catastrophe:** did you enjoy my purrformance???

**Spots:** 😑

**Catastrophe:** meowch 

**Spots:** what am i going to do with you kitty?

**Catastrophe:** give me pastries on patrol? 

**Spots:** ...maybe

**Spots:** but dont test my patience

**the fox says mirage:** she gives you pastries???

**Spots:** yeah? i cant tell you details but theyre easy for me to get 

**Catastrophe:** m’lady gets me the best macarons

**Spots:** what about your civilian friend?

**Catastrophe:** …

**the fox says mirage:** *sips iced coffee*

**Catastrophe:** why is it iced?

**the fox says mirage:** oh honey… 

**Spots:** dont try and change the subject chat 

**Catastrophe:** as much as i love her treats 

**Catastrophe:** they arent from my lady so

**the fox says mirage:** aw how sweet 

**Spots:** i mean… thanks? 

**Catastrophe:** yw! 

**Princess of Paris:** is this the girl who is supposedly more of a princess than me

**Catastrophe:** there is no supposedly 

**Catastrophe:** she is more of a princess than you

**Princess of Paris:** whats her name then???

**Catastrophe:** yeah im not telling you that

**Catastrophe:** the last thing i want is to put her in even more danger than she already is…

**the fox says mirage:** interesting… very interesting 

**Catastrophe:** what???

**the fox says mirage:** oh nothing…

**Catastrophe:** i dont believ you

**the fox says mirage:** believ

**literally a TMNT:** believ 

**Princess of Paris:** believ

**Spots:** believ 

**Catastrophe:** not you too bugaboo 

**Catastrophe: 😿**

**Spots:** sorry not sorry

**Catastrophe:** hear that?

**Catastrophe:** thats the sound of my heart breaking 

**Spots:** oh no. how sad. 

**Catastrophe:** you know… words hurt

**Spots:** will a basket of pastries make you feel better?

**Catastrophe:** what type

**Spots:** chocolate croissants from the Dupain-Cheng bakery 

**Catastrophe:** YES.

**Spots:** ill bring some to patrol tonight

**Catastrophe:** thank you m’lady!!!!

**Spots:** yw

**literally a TMNT:** well that was an emotional rollercoaster and a half

**the fox says mirage:** plz tell me why i was so invested in this 

**Princess of Paris:** to make up for your own lack of love life???

**the fox says mirage:** ill have you know im in a perfectly healthy relationship

**the fox says mirage:** thank you very much. 

**Princess of Paris:** really?

**the fox says mirage:** yes really! 

**the fox says mirage:** in fact, we’re about to celebrate our six months

**Catastrophe:** wow! congrats! 

**Princess of Paris:** so you got together in october? 

**the fox says mirage:** yep! it is actually a hilarious story

**the fox says mirage:** ill tell it to you sometime 

**Catastrophe:** please do!!

**Catastrophe:** i absolutely adore romance stories

**Princess of Paris:** cuz you dont have one?

**Spots:** chloe… 

**Spots:** low blow

**Catastrophe:** i mean… do any of us here actually have love lives?

**literally a TMNT:** i do!!! 

**literally a TMNT:** i have an amazing girlfriend who i love very much

**Catastrophe:** okay anyone else?

**Catastrophe:** thats what i thought

**Princess of Paris:** touche 

**Princess of Paris:** pretty sure my crush doesnt know i exist so thats fun

**Spots:** im sorry chlo

**Spots:** im sure adrien cares about you a lot!!! even if its not the way you think

**Catastrophe:** adrien???

**Princess of Paris:** lb im afraid your information is unreliable 

**Spots:** ???

**Princess of Paris:** contrary to popular belief i dont have a crush on adrien agreste 

**the fox says mirage:** you dont???

**literally a TMNT:** so if you dont like him why do you act like you do???

**Princess of Paris:** i love him, yes, but hes like a brother to me

**Princess of Paris:** now i wont go into details but lets just say he need affection from time to time

**Princess of Paris:** of course i used to be a real brat about it and didnt want to share him with anyone

**Princess of Paris:** and i didnt understand boundaries either

**Princess of Paris:** but im learning everyday on how to improve myself 

**the fox says mirage:** so if you dont like adrien who do you like???

**Princess of Paris:** promise youll keep this a secret?

**Catastrophe:** cross my heart!

**Spots:** ofc chlo!

**the fox says mirage:** for the sake of shipping and spilling tea yes

**literally a TMNT:** my lips are sealed

**Princess of Paris:** okay…

**Princess of Paris:** just… dont judge me okay?

**Princess of Paris:** i havent told anyone about this

**Spots:** if anyone knows how to keep a secret, its us

**Princess of Paris:** yeah i know

**Princess of Paris:** ….

**Princess of Paris:** its Kagami Tsurugi 

**Catastrophe:** really??? ohmygosh you two would be so cute!!!!!

**Spots:** i could definitely see it

**the fox says mirage:** i didnt know you were into girls

**Princess of Paris:** yeah… its new 

**Princess of Paris:** you guys are the first people ive told 

**Spots:** thank you chloe it means a lot that you would share this with us

**literally a TMNT:** do you have a label or…?

**Princess of Paris:** as of right now im going with lesbain 

**Catastrophe:** lesbeeian ;3

**Spots:** godammit chat 

**Catastrophe:** can you believe theres no winking cat emoji?

**Catastrophe:** what travesty 

**literally a TMNT:** ANYWAY

**literally a TMNT:** that really cool chloe! but if the lesbian label doesnt feel right to you theres no harm in changing it or having no label at all

**literally a TMNT:** i went back and forth between labels for a long time before i just decided on queer

**Princess of Paris:** oh really? 

**literally a TMNT:** yep! i dont really have a specific gender im attracted too i care more about the person and whatnot

**literally a TMNT:** but i didnt like the pan label so i just decided to go with queer

**Catastrophe:** as a pan person i would like to say that you are so valid bro

**literally a TMNT:** thanks bro

**Spots:** wait… are any of us straight???

**the fox says mirage:** im a raging bisexual 

**Spots:** so thats a no then 

**the fox says mirage:** wait lb your not straight??

**Spots:** nope! im bi 

**the fox says mirage:** give me just…. one second 

**Spots:** oh god 

**literally a TMNT:** i think you broke her 

**Spots:** oops…? 

**Princess of Paris:** absolutely loving the fact that this has just turned into a LGBTQ+ gc

**Princess of Paris:** you really know how to pick your people dont you lb?

**Spots:** technically the only two i picked were rena and carapace 

**Catastrophe:** LGBTQ+ people are just drawn to each other like magnets 

**Spots:** your not wrong

**the fox says mirage:** alright im back

**Princess of Paris:** finally done with your bi panicking?

**the fox says mirage:** shut it

**the fox says mirage:** but yes i am

**the fox says mirage:** ANYWAY 

**the fox says mirage:** we got so off track here, but chloe

**the fox says mirage:** we should totally set you up with kagami!!!

**Princess of Paris:** seriously??

**Princess of Paris:** i appreciate the effort but i dont see how you can make that happen

**Princess of Paris:** she doesnt know i exist, remember?

**the fox says mirage:** and???

**the fox says mirage:** dont you both have a mutual friend who can set you guys up?

**Princess of Paris:** how do you know about that?

**the fox says mirage:** the upcoming Agreste and Tsurugi merger has been all over the news

**the fox says mirage:** theres no way to not know about it

**Princess of Paris:** well i guess adrien could introduce me to her, but…

**Princess of Paris:** that means i would have to tell him about my feelings for her 

**Catastrophe:** im sure hed be supportive!!!

**Princess of Paris:** i know but its still nerve wracking

**Spots:** well i would suggest not coming out until your comfortable with it 

**Spots:** its your decision not anyone elses

**Catastrophe:** and well be here for you when you do!

**literally a TMNT:** you can do this chloe, we believe in you!!!

**the fox says mirage:** go and get the girl!!!

**Princess of Paris:** thank you, all of you

**Princess of Paris:** next time i see adrien ill ask him to help

**Catastrophe:** you can do it chloe!! i believe in you!!

**Spots:** by the power invested in the rainbow 

**the fox says mirage:** im totally stealing that 

**Spots:** go ahead!

**Princess of Paris:** thanks everyone! ill let you know how it goes!

**Spots:** were all rooting for you chloe

**Princess of Paris:** ill talk to you guys later, im going to head to adriens 

**the fox says mirage:** okay! ttyl

**Catastrophe:** i have to go to everyone 

**Spots:** bye chlo, bye kitty

**Catastrophe:** bi m’lady 

**Spots:** you think youre so clever

**Catastrophe:** thats because i am 

**literally a TMNT:** goodbye!!!! good luck!!!

**Princess of Paris:** thank youuu 

**the fox says mirage:** give us updates!

**Princess of Paris:** dw i will 

**Spots:** have fun!

**Princess of Paris:** i will try my best 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what my future self is going to feel looking back on these fics....

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Names:  
> Chat Noir-Catastrophe  
> Ladybug-Spots  
> Carapace-literally a TMNT  
> Rena Rouge-the fox says mirage  
> Queen Bee-Princess of Paris


End file.
